Finally Found You, Now Don't Leave
by Techno Skittles
Summary: Ummm. Don't ask about the title. Anyways, a newcomer visits the Tower. What's his relation to Beast Boy and Raven? And what happens to BB? Read to find out. OC belongs to DarkRapture. -DISCONTINUED-
1. After All These Years

**Author's Note:**

**Just a warning: Most of this will be in Crow's POV but there will the occasional POV of Rae or BB. Maybe sometimes the other Titans. It depends on what my mood is. But it will ALWAYS be 1****st**** person. If it's ever 3****rd**** person, please yell at me. I'm always writing 3****rd**** person and I need to start writing 1****st**** person. Anyways, I really hope you like this and be sure to read the author's comments at the end.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, Cartoon Network, DC comics, or Warner Bros. ;_;**

**Chapter 1**

**After All These Years**

Hands in my pockets and a hood concealing my face, I walked out of the alley between two apartment buildings where I had slept the previous night. I headed down the street, unsure and careless of where I was headed to. For now, I would just wander. Nothing better to do anyways.

Receiving strange looks from passerby and brushing them off, I arrived in what seemed like the city's Town Square. A large television was built into a building, the news playing on it. I stood there, looking up at the woman reporting something about the economy in Moscow or something. I shook my head. This planet's system of trade was so stupid and ancient.

I looked around at the shops around me. Fresh, new jeans and t-shirts dressed the lifeless manikins in the store windows. They were crisp and clean and were apparently the latest trend. I looked down at my own faded, torn jeans and washed out gray hoodie and scowled. I needed new clothes soon before these fell apart at the seams. They weren't going to last for very long, but sadly I couldn't afford brand new designer lines of clothes. Stealing was definitely out of the question.

Bright red and orange lights filled my head. Screams mixed with the sound of skin against skin rang in my ears, threatening to come in full flashback. No. Not here; not now. Hopefully never again.

I looked up to see a gang of guys around the age of fifteen looking at me. They were laughing and pointing, not caring if I saw. Obviously, they wanted to tick me off. Instead I glared and walked in the opposite direction. If they were smart, they wouldn't follow me.

A bench outside a bakery seemed inviting, so I sat on it. I leaned back, my hands still in my pockets. I was still within sight of the large city TV and now live footage of some explosion that took someplace in Maine filled the screen. Apparently a bomb had accidentally been set off by some moron who thought it was an alarm clock. He along with a couple others died in the result.

This world was full of idiots just like him.

Speak of the devil. . .

The guys I saw earlier had followed me, despite my silent warning. They stood behind the bench I was sitting at, their arms crossed and smirks turning up their mouths. I felt the urge to slap them off but I remained calm. Ha. Me. Calm. Haha. Let's see how long this lasts.

"Hey there, freak. Whatcha doin'? Waitin' for you're freaky friends? Or maybe you just ran away from a group home," said the shortest guy. He was probably their leader since he was in front of the others. His arms were crossed and his cap was on backwards, an attempt to make him look gangster. I repressed a chuckle.

"And maybe you're just a poser," I said. I looked back up at the TV screen. They were talking about these heroes called the Teen Titans that recently saved a ton of people from a burning building. Wasn't that what firefighters were for?

The leader was obviously angered by my comment and his arms dropped down to his sides, his hands clenched into fists. His face was a little pink from a mixture of embarrassment and anger as his friends laughed at him. He jerked out his hand to the side and they instantly quieted.

"Look, freak. You better watch it around here."

I cocked my head to the side. "Or what? You'll scratch me with your French manicure?" His friends laughed again but his glare warned them to shut up.

"I'm not kidding with you, man. Shut up before I permanently shut you up," he threatened.

I rolled my eyes and glanced back up at the large television. Best to ignore them before I lose control. I might not be able to cover up so well like last time. I felt my shoulders tensed as my mind drifted back to those memories. I shook my head and looked back up. There was a picture of the whole team up there as the reporter congratulated them on a job well done. But her voice was just a low humming in my ears. All I saw was the photograph.

There were five in total. One was an African-American cyborg, another was an orange-skinned redhead, and the only normal looking one had black hair and his eyes were covered with a mask. He wore a traffic light uniform, which made him look really stupid. But they weren't what I was paying attention to.

The last guy on the team had green skin and elfin like ears. His ears and hair were both the same shade of green that was slightly darker than his skin. He wore a black jumpsuit that had a purple stripe down the middle. His wide smile revealed a single fanged tooth.

It was Garfield Logan.

My best childhood friend. My _only_ childhood friend. Practically my brother.

I never thought I'd see him again.

Everything started to fade away. I had found him. I had found my best friend! After all these years! I had finally found the reason my childhood wasn't totally living hell.

But what I hadn't expected was who was standing next to him.

She was wearing a blue cloak with a black leotard. Her belt consisted of what looked like red disks. Her hair was cut in an A-line and was the color violet, matching her eyes. Her skin was the color gray and there was a chakra on her forehead. I touched the space where mine should've been, had I been in my other body. I didn't expect to find them at the same time.

But I had.

Garfield Logan, my best friend; the younger brother I never had. And Raven Roth.

My younger sister. My blood related sister.

**Author's Comments:**

**Normally I would make it longer, but I decided to just leave it at that. Don't wanna reveal everything at once. Since this one was so short one, I'll make the next one longer.**

**Anyways, this is not my OC. This OC belongs to DarkRapture. He requested I write this story after he won my mini contest on Private Room, one of my stories. So I finally got off my lazy ass and started writing it. I hope you like it! And no, I'm not going to reveal his name yet because I want to make you guys wait. Be patient.**

**Soooo. If you really want the next chapter to be updated soon, I want *thinks* 10 reviews. Can you do that for me?**

**Until next time~!**


	2. Do You Remember?

**Chapter 2**

**Do You Remember?**

The gang standing behind me had noticed the screen too and now were all smiling like idiots. Maybe the Teen Titans were their idols or something. But if so, wouldn't they be getting cats out of trees and helping old ladies across the street instead of picking on some random stranger? I mean, it made sense. So that was pretty much out the window.

One of the guys in the back pointed at the screen. "Man! That redhead – Starfire, was it? – is hot with a capital 'H!'" he exclaimed. The rest of the guys all agreed by either whistling or giving high fives to each other. The only one who didn't participate in this was the leader himself, who was rolling his eyes.

He turned his back to me, facing his posse. "Look guys. You got it all wrong." They all stopped cheering and looked at their superior who was leaning against the back of the bench. I ignored the fact that his ass was practically in my face like you could ignore a fat person sitting on you. Nothing I couldn't handle.

"It's all about the purple-haired one," he continued. My ears put themselves on hyper sensitive even though he was right behind me. I frowned and cracked my knuckles. I know he wasn't talking about my sister the way I thought he was.

"I mean, don't get me wrong. The redhead is sweet and cute, but she's too innocent you see. You gotta go for the mysterious and quiet ones. Those are the ones that turn out to be feisty in bed." His followers all cheered and started shouting "Yeah!" as pedestrians glanced at them with wondering eyes.

"But sorry fellas. She's going to be screaming my name, not yours," he finished.

I stood up abruptly and pushed him forwards, still on my side of the bench. He stumbled a bit but caught himself before he landed a face plant on the concrete. He whipped his head to face me, fire in his eyes.

"Hey! What's the big deal?" His friends stared, wide-eyed in shock. They hadn't expected me to push their leader like that. In fact, they had probably forgotten I was there.

My fists began to warm up, but I tried to cool them back down but unclenching them. That didn't work out so well.

"I said, 'what's the big deal?' Why did you push me like that you wacko?" he shouted. A few passerbies stopped and watched, probably feeling the tension in the air, anticipating a fight. They could all just burn in hell for all I cared.

I remained silent. If it wasn't obvious by now, I could officially declare him as "Town Idiot." It was such a suiting name. It would probably be more suiting if I added "poser" in there somewhere. "Town Idiotic Poser." Yep. That would work.

"Oh. So Mr. Freak Show doesn't wanna speak here, is that right? That's fine. You won't be able to use your voice after I rip out your throat!" He lunged at me by hopping over the bench but I easily side stepped him, causing him to trip over himself and fall on the ground. A couple of his friends and passerby laughed. It was strange how people could find humor these days. Was everyone a sadist?

Town Idiotic Poser got back up on his feet as everyone quieted down. His hat had fallen off, revealing a shaved head. I guess he was proud of it since there was some swirl design shaved into it. One word for that: gay. The hat lay abandoned on the ground as he charged at me, fist in the air, aimed straight for my face.

I caught it just in time, inches away from my face. I twisted it, causing him to arch his back and scream in pain. His gang looked tensed to save him, but stayed back, deciding this was his fight. At least they had some sense.

I kicked his feet from under him and slammed him on the ground. He hit the sidewalk with a loud _thud_ and everyone gasped. My hand flew to his throat, but I didn't cut off his air passage. I was just simply holding him down. His arm that I twisted lay limp at his side, even though I knew it was broken, probably just numb.

"Look. You had better stay away from my sister or I will personally see to it that you rot in the deepest pit in hell. Got that?" He nodded his head, eyes filled with fear. Something I was used to seeing. I let go of him and walked away letting his posse fret over him and the leader himself bore eyes into my back.

But hey, what did I care? I was off to my family reunion.

XxXxXxX

**Beast Boy's POV**

"Beast Boy! Put that down!"

I had been tossing Control Freak's remote up in the air. I had been looking around in the evidence room and had spotted it in a glass case. I was hoping Cyborg could reprogram it into a universal remote used for _good_ instead of crazy "evil" stuff. So now I was waiting for him to return from the mechanics shop. But Robin just had to ruin my fun.

"Aw, c'mon!" I whined. "I was just going to have Cy reprogram it! It's not like I was going over to the dark side!"

"I don't care," replied Robin. He walked over to the couch and snatched the remote from me to which I started to pout about. "It's evidence that should not be messed with." He clipped it to utility belt before facing me again. "Were you snooping again?" he asked.

Crap. I started pulling on my shirt collar and probably began to sweat. "Well, I – " The rooms door swished open and I looked over, grateful for the distraction. It was Raven and Starfire. "Hey guys!" I called, ignoring Robin's look of annoyance. I jumped over the couch and walked up beside them. "And how are you lovely ladies doing today?" I asked in a mock British accent.

Starfire giggled at my attempt to be charming while Raven just rolled her eyes. Typical.

"I am doing the very well. What about you?" asked Starfire. Raven walked over to the kitchen, more than likely getting a cup of tea. Again, typical.

"Great. Thanks for asking," I said to Starfire. She just smiled and walked over to Raven who was boiling water on the stove.

"Why do you not wish to travel to the mall of shopping with me?" she asked, obviously continuing some conversation they must've been having in the hall. Raven sighed and crossed her arms.

"I'm not the shopping type, Star."

Starfire frowned. "But you shop for the books at the store of books all of the time."

I laughed as Raven was stunned speechless, finally losing their constant argument of why Raven wouldn't go to the mall. She glared daggers at me while I covered up my laughter with coughs and stood there innocently. She again rolled her eyes and faced Star again. "Fine. But next time, don't even think about asking."

Starfire squealed with joy and I covered my ears and winced. Example A of why you don't want hypersensitive ears.

"Oh glorious! We will try on the many assortments of clothes and buy many hair ornaments and we will get fresh bottles of the polish for nails!" she rambled. Raven shot Robin a look that screamed "Help me!" but he just shrugged and headed out the door, probably to replace the borrowed remote. Raven turned to me next with pleading eyes but all I did laugh some more. But unlike the glare I was expected, her eyes remained pleading.

Yeah. I know what you're thinking. Raven doesn't beg. Ever. Never ever. So it was really strange to see this pleading when usually her eyes are dull and emotionless. I almost felt sorry for her.  
Almost.

"I hope you two have fun on your shopping trip," I said. Raven's eyes dulled to those of sadness before they kicked back up to anger. Just the reaction I was looking for. I smiled and strutted over to the couch and sat down.

"We will! Just let me go get my bag of girl possessions!" Starfire shouted before flying out of the room.

I turned on the TV and flipped through the channels, looking for something good to watch. I felt a cold presence behind me and turned around to see Raven standing with her hands on her hips.

"I hate you," she said.

"You brought this on yourself. You agreed to go," I replied. I turned back to the TV, knowing she wasn't going to quit bugging me about this for a week, more or less. But oh well. I could just ignore her with some TV and video games, I knew that for sure. Now she would see how it felt to be constantly ignored.

"But you could've at least helped me out!" she said exasperated.

"Why should I have? When have you ever helped me out?" I asked.

She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. "I've helped you out plenty of times."

I scoffed and looked at her. "Really? When?"

"I healed your leg that one time; when Robin disappeared. I also comforted you after the Beast incident," she said without skipping a heartbeat. She was good at this game, I'll give her that. But I've got a little trick up my sleeve this time.

"Oh yeah. Well, I saved your ass in the Beast incident. I also comforted you after Malchior." I saw her visibly wince and moved on quickly. "And let's not forget that I and the rest of us helped you through The End." Again, she winced. "So let me count that. Times you've helped me: two. Times I've helped you: three." I smiled mockingly and patted her forearm. "Looks like you owe me one." I turned back to the TV, enjoying in my victory. We both knew who had won this one.

"Whatever," she said and she walked out of the room, going to catch up with Starfire.

It was pretty quiet after that; the only sound coming from the engines from the racecars on NASCAR. After watching them go around in circles a few times. The doorbell rang. I blinked. I didn't even know we had a doorbell. Sighing, I stood up, stretching out my scrunched up muscles. Satisfied, I headed downstairs to see who it was.

Once I got down to the entry hall, I opened the door revealing some kid in a gray hoodie and ripped jeans. The hood was up and I couldn't really see the top half of his face. His hands were in his pockets and he was just downright creepy. Much like Raven.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

The kid didn't move he just kept staring at me. At least, I think he was. He could've easily been looking inside the Tower. Who knows? If only his hood were down.

"Can I help you?" I repeated. Don't be harsh to the kid. He could have a gun. Animals can be killed by those too. So my power wasn't of much use in serious situations like that.

"Garfield?"

I blinked. No one knew my real name except my team and the Doom Patrol. And of course my parents. But they were long dead.

"Who are you?" I questioned. I tried to peer underneath the hood to get a glimpse at his face but the shadow prevented that.

He pulled down his hood and revealed his face. I choked back a gasp as I stared at that familiar face, those familiar brown eyes, the same ruffled up brunette hair. He hadn't changed a bit, which was surprising. That was over ten years ago.

"Crow?" I asked uncertainly.

His cautious face lightened up with a smile. He ruffled my hair a little and said, "Hey, Li'l' Bro'. Long time no see, huh?"

XxXxXxX

**Author's Comments:**

**Sorry about the Xs. Fanfiction won't let me do my old border anymore for some reason.**

**Anyways, DarkRapture pointed out that Crow is supposed to be younger so I fixed that. Thanks, DarkRapture!**

**Ooh! BB and Crow finally caught up with each other! Now we just need the rest of the Titans for the reunion. But they're out doing stuff. So now they have some private time to catch up. You'll see what they do. :3**

**So, I hope you like this chap! Wow, 2 chaps in 2 days. That's a record for me. So the 3****rd**** chapter should either be up tomorrow or Friday. If not, you'll have to wait until Monday. Now, can I get 10 reviews for this chapter please? **

**Speaking of reviews, let's see the reviews I got last chapter!**

WhoTheHeckDoYouThinkThisIs (a.k.a. Everygirlneedshervampire who is also too lazy to sign in XP): As you can tell that is not my pen name. Cool story and alhtough i have NO idea what you're planning, i like it. Im going to hound you in return for you

hounding me. I will be sure to be very annoying about it so warning lol. ok i

see u at scool 2morro

tWi$$leRs

**That's not fair! Only I'm allowed to hound you! *pouts***

Raindrop Lullaby: Okay. You already got me. I'm hooked. ;)

Please continue soon!

**Is this soon enough?**

DarkRapture: This was awesome! And it's eerie: that's exacty how I would act in that kind of situation. Did you read my mind or something? O.o

I swear, people better read this, this is good! But I wasn't expecting you to

make Raven older than Crow. That was a little suprising.

**No I didn't read your mind. I only created a portal and entered your mind and snooped around. XD**

**I hope people do read this so please suggest to friends. *hint***

**And yeah. I don't know why I made her older. But I changed that, don't worry. ;)**

Bk00: Really great! Had no idea what was going on, but now that I do, I loved this!

I wonder were you'll go from here?

**I can't tell you!**

Downward Spiral 1: PLEASE! Even if you don't get 10 reviews update!

**Lucky you. I updated after 7. But next time I won't be so soft!**

Wolfenstein: great start so far dude. :D

~wolfenstien

**I'm a girl thank you very much. *hmph* Lol. I'm just messing with you. Thanks! (But could you switch that to dudette?)**

Drackonian Prince: I LIKE WHERE THIS IS GOIN. I THINK U MADE SHORT ON PURPOSE JUST TO GIVE THE SUSPENSE OF CROW N THE PPLS HES BEN LOOKIN 4...NICE

**Yeah. I kind of did. You can never have too much suspense. ;)**

**Until next time~!**


	3. Where Have You Been?

**Author's Note:**

**You guys may be confused right now of Crow's age. In the first chapter I stated that Raven was younger than him. Last chapter in the author's comments I said I meant to make him younger. So listen up. Crow is supposed to be OLDER than Raven. I just wanted to make that clear. By the way, this is once again in Crow's view. Unless I say otherwise, everything is in Crow's POV. On with the story.**

**Chapter 3**

**Where Have You Been?**

Garfield led me into a large room which could've well been their living room but had a kitchen in it as well. We both sat on a half-circled couch which was oddly comfortable for how hard it looked. The walls of the room had technical designs and there were three doorways. The last wall – the one without a door – was made completely of glass and overlooked the city across the water.

My best friend was nearly jumping in his seat, obviously excited about seeing me. I couldn't blame him; I had missed him just as much, if not more.

"So what have you been up to?" I asked him. "You know, besides becoming a superhero," I added. I gave a slight smile before I let my expression become neutral again.

He seemed a little confused over my quick change in expressions before shaking it off. He smiled widely revealing his fang and laid back on the couch, letting his arms spread out on the back. He looked out the window, gazing over the city.

"Well, after. . .you know," he said, clearly uncomfortable about the past. I nodded, encouraging him to continue and he sighed. "I joined the Doom Patrol. Later on, they kind of got mad at me so I quit and came to Jump City. That's where I met Robin and them." He put his arms back down to his sides and turned to face me. He was still happy, just how I remembered him.

"We made a team, the Teen Titans, and ever since I've been chillin' here." He stood up and jumped over the couch, using one arm to hurdle himself over the back. He landed on his feet but lost his balance and fell forward on his hands and knees. He rapidly stood up and outstretched his arms upwards, smiling like he didn't just fall.

"And he sticks the landing!" he shouted. I groaned. Some things never changed. Including his horrible humor.

He walked over to the kitchen and opened the fridge door. He rummaged around for a bit before he emerged with a soy milk carton in his hand. I got up and walked over to him eyeing the carton. "Looks like you're still a vegetarian," I noted.

He nodded. "Yeah, but Cyborg's always teasing me and trying to force me to eat meat. What part of 'I-can-change-into-different-animals-and-know-what-they-think' doesn't he understand?" He shook his head and got out a tall glass and poured his milk.

"Want something to drink?" he asked.

"Got any pop?" I asked. He nodded, reaching in the fridge and tossed me a cola. I caught it above my head as he grinned sheepishly.

"My bad."

Knowing it was probably shaken up, I tapped the side three times before I opened it. Garfield looked ready to take cover as I popped open the top and actually ducked behind the counter. A look of surprise crossed his face when it didn't explode with fizzy drink.

"That's so cool! You gotta teach me how to do that!" he exclaimed. I chuckled at his eagerness. No matter how old he got, he was always going to be that same child I had met so long ago.

"All you have to do is tapped the side at least three times. It's not that hard," I answered him. I took a swig of my cola and leaned against the counter. I let the sweetness roll around in my mind before I swallowed it, feeling instantly energized. I haven't had one of these in about seven months. I was going to savor every last sip.

"Sweet! That is so gonna be my next prank! I can't wait to try that on Cyborg! Or better yet, Raven!" he shouted.

I froze and looked at him. I had almost forgotten about Raven. That's really sad, since she was my sister and all. Then again, I had only known her for one day. I should be excused for that. But still, it's really sad.

Garfield had noticed my change in attitude and looked at me quizzically. "Crow, is everything all right?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. I was just thinking. So anything else you wanna tell me? Like, who are these friends you keep telling me about?"

Garfield slid into one of the bar stools sitting at the counter and took a sip of his milk. "Well, Cyborg's my closest friend out of all of them. He's part robot and he has this sonic cannon on his right arm that's freaking wicked! In fact, he can do a lot of amazing things with his right arm. No homo!" he added when he saw my smirk. I'm not usually the one to think like that, but that was just set up and hard to miss. "I meant he uses it as a weapon and he can scan things with it! God! Who knew that you could be perverted?" He drank some more of his milk before setting it down on the counter.

"Robin's the leader of our team. He used to be Batman's sidekick but he left for some reason. He wanted to go solo or something but then he met us. He doesn't have any powers; he's the only one of us that's normal. He's a huge stick in the mud and is always looking over criminal files or something. He's all business and is always wearing that stupid mask. I've never seen him without it. He also wears this costume that really looks like a traffic light, and sometimes it's a pain to look at."

"Starfire's an alien. Her skin is orange but from a distance it could just look tan. Her speech is pretty weird, but she's been getting better over the years. She's extremely tall and is starting to catch up with Cyborg, who's the tallest of the group. She's always really happy and is an awful cook. Do not eat anything she makes. I swear I got food poisoning from eating what she claimed was a headache remedy. Everyone knows that her and Robin have a thing for each other, but they're oblivious to it themselves. Robin's always focused on work so I guess that's why he can't see how much Starfire likes him. It's really stupid." He laughed and took another sip. I myself took another drink of my cola, once again savoring its sweetness. Listen to me. "Savoring its sweetness?" I feel like some lovesick poet. I shook my head and put my elbows on the counter.

"Last there's Raven." My head perked up and all of my attention was focused on him. "There's not much to say about her. She's pretty isolated, doesn't come out of her room much. She likes to keep her hood up a lot, even if she looks better with it down." He paused and blushed from realization at what he had said. He coughed and continued. "She likes to read and herbal tea's her favorite drink. Along with being isolated, she's pretty emotionless. Even after the whole Trigon incident." I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up at the mention of my father's name.

I guess it made sense. With me supposedly gone and terminated, the bastard needed another portal, one who wouldn't defy him. Unfortunately Raven was runner-up. At least she defeated him, that was a good thing. I probably could've done better, but I'm trying not be cocky. I'll let her have her glory. Speaking of which. . .

"So where are your friends?" I asked, eager to finally meet my sister after all this time. But I didn't show it, my face impassive and smooth.

"Well, I'm pretty sure Robin's in the evidence room, dusting all the glass cases." He chuckled. "Cy's at the mechanic's shop while Starfire and Raven are at the mall, Raven's number one torture." This time he gave out a short laugh.

I nodded. That gave us a little more time to catch up. Although, I was pretty disappointed with the fact that my reunion with my younger sister was being put on hold. "Cool."

"So what about you? How have you been?" he asked.

I shrugged before chugging the last of my drink. "After the incident," I saw him wince but I kept going as if what had happened all those years ago wasn't that big a deal. "I was pretty much back where I started. A loner. So I started traveling. But I've never been out of the country. I went to a lot of states, always finding cool new things. But since I was a minor, I wasn't allowed to be on my own, so eventually the cops started trailing me. I ended up here thinking that maybe you'd still be in California. That was about a year and a half ago. Been searching for you since then. I tossed my can in the garbage and leaned on the counter again.

Garfield's face had sobered a bit, understanding my position. "You could've come with me," he said quietly.

"Yeah, but I'm glad I didn't. Something happened after I ran away from California." He looked at my questioningly but I just shook my head. "Later," I said.

He nodded and grinned. "Hey, I have an idea!"

I stared at him before nodding, signifying him to keep going. He leaned over the counter so we were only a few inches apart. Excitement was radiating off of him and his smile was huge. "Let's go raid Raven's room."

**Author's Comments:**

**Well, I'm ending it here because I really don't want to go any farther. I promised this chapter would be up by at least Monday, and it's already Tuesday. I'm sorry. I've been thinking about another story I want to start and this was kind of forgotten over the weekend. But don't worry! I'm still writing it!**

**Now, to prevent me from forgetting to install the next chapter, REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! I want to have at least 17 reviews for this story before I continue. So far I have 11. That's only 6 more reviews. Think you could do it?**

**Reviews from last chapter:**

**DarkRapture: **This is getting even better. Yet again you make him strangely like me. But it's cool, cuz I'm with ma bro again! ^-^

But let's save Raven finding out about her sibling for later, shall we? And if you want, to make the story move along in the future, I have an OC you could pair Crow with. Only if ur interested. Let me know what you think.

**Don't worry. Him and Raven will meet, but he won't mention them being siblings. Not just yet.**

**Another OC you say? Sure. I'll add her in later on, but you have to get me the details now. Just PM me.**

**Wolfenstein: **Okay dudette... good job on this chapter. The small fight between Crow and the thugs was good. And Ravens plea for help from Beast boy was amusing.

~wolfenstien

**I don't know what made me do it, but I just had to give Raven a small moment of weakness. But I'll try to make her a little less OOC in the future. Unless I get an urge to defy that once again.**

**Downward Spiral 1: **Awesome! Keep updating, this story has great promise. Anyway, I liked the fight between Crow and the gang leader, that was pretty cool. One question, you said Crow's hands were heating up, does that mean he has fire power?

**I can't tell you that, but I will say maybe to that. ;)**

**And that's it. I better have more than this time!**

**Until next time~!**


	4. Initiation

**Chapter 4**

**Initiation**

"Come on! It'll be fun!" Garfield whined.

I crossed my arms and shook my head. "Nope. I'm not doing it." As curious as I was to what my little sister's room looked like, I wasn't going to snoop around. I'd give her some space, let her warm up to me. Of course, I wasn't going to tell her who I really was. I wasn't going to tell anyone. For now, I was just Garfield's best friend. That's how it would stay forever. By forever, I mean as long as it can stay a secret. Hopefully that equated to forever.

"Why not? She's not here! It's the perfect opportunity! Just, avoid her voodoo mirror and you'll be fine!" said Garfield. He got up from his chair and put his glass in the sink before turning back to me with pleading eyes. "Think of it as an initiation."

"Why do you want to go in there so badly? Did she steal something from you?" I asked, exasperated. He wasn't this annoying when we were kids, and I thought he was pretty annoying then.

"No. It's just fun to look around since she keeps to herself. I like finding out more about her," he said with a shrug. I smirked and he stared at me questioningly.

"You like her, don't ya li'l' bro'?" I said tauntingly. His face paled to a mint green before he frowned.

"No I don't! Why would you think that?" he shouted. Despite his protests, I could tell he was lying by the faint redness across his cheeks.

"Not every guy I know wants to find out more about someone who's recessive unless they like them. _Like_ like them." I winked at him and walked to the door. "I respect that. Which way?"

He stared at me for a few moments before he walked past me grumbling about something. I laughed as I followed him down the hall, thinking about the fact that he didn't deny it.

Surprisingly, I found it hilarious. Garfield, practically family to me, liked Raven, who was my family. I couldn't help but be reminded of incest when I remembered that they weren't related. Even though, I avoided this stuff as much as possible, I decided I would try to make my little brother happy in the best way possible.

I would get him a date with Raven if it killed me.

XxXxXxX

**Raven's POV**

"Starfire, for the last time, I'm not getting any dresses!"

A wave of disappointment crashed over her and I felt slightly guilty. Slightly. Not enough to make me buy a stupid dress.

"But Raven! Dresses are so pretty and fun to wear!" she exclaimed, hugging a yellow sundress to her and twirling in mid-air. A few people looked over and I rolled my eyes. Starfire was sure to grab attention, no matter where we went. Which is why I hated when I was forced to tag along on these shopping trips. I didn't like attention. At all.

"No, they're not. They're nuisances that get in the way and cause you to trip. They're nothing but trouble." I crossed my arms and leaned against a wall.

Starfire frowned. "But you must at least try one on! Then you might change your brain!"

"Mind," I corrected her in monotone.

"Yes. Mind. Please, Raven? Just one dress?" she pleaded. Her eyes grew big and she stuck out her lower lip. It usually doesn't work on me. I don't fall for that kind of stuff. But now I was compelled to try on just one measly dress so she would stop. Sighing and knowing I had lost this battle, I gave in. "Whatever. But on two conditions. One: I get to pick out the dress. Two: We are not buying it."

Starfire squealed and nodded eagerly before grabbing my wrist and dragging me over to a rack full of dresses. She started to dig through them, looking for something that might suit my tastes. I rubbed my temples together.

I had a feeling that we were going to get the dress no matter what.

XxXxXxX

**Crow's POV**

We stopped in front of a door with a nameplate that spelled RAVEN in big, bold letters. Garfield typed in some code at the left side of the door and the door slid open. We both looked inside to see that it was mostly dark and dank. I smiled. Of course she would be into this kind of stuff.

I strode in with my hands in my pockets while Garfield hung back in the doorway, looking around cautiously. I looked over my shoulder. "Not having second thoughts now, are you? You're the one who wanted to do this." He looked at me and put on a defiant expression before jogging up to my side.

"Okay. What should we check out first?" I asked.

Garfield pursed his lips in thought and put his finger to his chin. His eyes scanned the room, looking at something to raid. His eyes lit up when it reached the bookshelves and I quirked an eyebrow.

Books? Was that honestly what we came here for? Books? I can't believe he talked me into this.

"That's it!" He turned to me, a malicious glint in his eye. "Look through her books. There's bound to be a journal or diary somewhere." He ran over to the bookshelf and immediately began pulling out books and opening them, not finding what he was looking for, and put it back on the shelf.

Not wanting to look through a bunch of dusty books looking for some diary, I decided to give myself a tour of the room. It was fairly small, but still roomy nonetheless. Her walls were a dark purple and I couldn't see any lighting whatsoever except for candles which she might light when needed. Her bed was rather large and lilac sheets and a light blue blanket. The headboard was shaped in a hood, something I recognized from Azarath.

Off to the side, I saw a white trunk mainly hidden by shadows. Curiosity got the better of me and I walked over to it. I studied the gold designs etched into it and looked at the front. A padlock firmly secured it, hiding whatever was within. I smiled. I loved secrets.

I looked over my shoulder, making sure that my little bro' was preoccupied. Once I was positive, I gripped the padlock firmly in my hand and felt it heat up. Steam emitted from my hand and the padlock melted into metallic goo. I opened the trunk to reveal a single white book with what had the same gold designs that was carved into the trunk. I took it out and studied it. There were no words to be found on the cover or spine, not even the back. It was fairly heavy but still lightweight enough to be held over one's head. Maybe this was her so called diary. I never thought she'd be the kind of girl to keep one of these. I walked over to Garfield, the book in my hand. "I think I found what you're looking for."

He whipped around with a smile on his face. "Really? Cool! Now let's – " When he saw the book in my hands, his expression turned to one of shock then to one of anger.

"How'd you get that?" he demanded and I frowned. In all the years I've known him, I never thought he could be this menacing. I jerked my thumb backwards and pointed to the trunk. "There."

His eyes glanced at the trunk and back at the book, pure hatred in his eyes. "That's not her diary," he said plainly and I resisted rolling my eyes. By his reaction, I had already concluded it wasn't. I wasn't dumb.

"So what is it then?" I asked.

"The thing trapped in there hurt her. It lied to her and betrayed her. It broke her heart," he said quietly.

I looked down at the book in my hands and felt the same anger Gar had. Whatever was in here hurt Raven. My little sister. I could only imagine what she must've been like afterwards. I felt bad because I should've been there to protect her. I should have been a better older brother. I threw the book across the room, earning a stunned look from Garfield.

"I'm sorry about that," I said quietly. "Let's get out of here and go do something else."

He nodded and we turned to the doorway and froze.

"You're not going anywhere."

Garfield laughed nervously and scratched the back of his neck. "Hey, Rae. Back so early?"

Raven crossed her arms. "Not early enough I guess."

There she was. My little sister.

About to beat the hell out of me.

XxXxXxX

**Author's Comments: **

**^w^ I finally updated. Sorry it took awhile, I'm really focused on Not Your Average Teenage Fairytale. But I haven't forgotten about you guys. This chapter was purely randomness, especially the dress part. Idk.**

**Reviews from last chapter.**

**Bk00: **Girlfriend this is amazing! Lovin' Crow and BB's bro-ship! Wonder how Rae's gonna react! I adored the BB and Rae scene last chapter! Can't wait for more

**Bro-ship! Well, now you kind of see part way of how she reacts. **

**Downward Spiral 1: **It seems a little odd the Crow's older than Raven, since BB's the youngest and all, but you know what you're doing. Anyway, hope Crow and Raven unite in the next one, that's gonna be good. Update soon!

**Does this count as uniting?**

**Mercenary Clown: **ahh, good times

no homo, love that phrase.

im enjoying this, and i was gonna sya that wasa bit OOC for raven to beg...but hey...it is your story.

cant wait for the update

**All of us have our characters OOC at some point in time.**

**DarkRapture: **I'll be honest here, I was grinning the entire time I was readin' this chapter. I really hope you continue this, even if you don't get enough reviews. This is officially my favorite story. And I burst out laughing when B said "no homo".

**Lol. No homo is always a good laugh. XD**

**Everygirlneedshervampire: **Cool. I was reading the reviews at the bottom and fire power? Awesome what do you have up your sleeve this time TS? What are BB & Crow going to find in RaeRae's room? I will be hounding you. I dont care school's out. I will find a way! :D (You know i will)

**That's because you have my phone number. XP **

**Emotionalpoemgirl: **This is pretty good! Love it!

***bows* Thank you! I appreciate that!**

**Let's have 22 reviews by next chap. That's only 5 more reviews.**

**Until next time~!**


	5. Finally Met

**Chapter 5**

**Finally Met**

Raven walked over to Garfield, fiery fury burning in her eyes. I'm guessing Garfield saw it too because he flinched away from her gaze. "What are you doing in my room?" she hissed.

Garfield's eyes darted left and right. "I was, uh – I was. . .showing Crow around! Yeah!"

I crossed my arms, not wanting to be brought into this. Raven looked over at me and I knew that was impossible now.

"Who are you?" she asked.

I shrugged and said, "Crow. Weren't you listening?"

She closed her eyes in frustration and her shoulders rose up. I saw her hands clenched into fists and black balls of energy surround them. Yep. That was no doubt my sister. Not that I really doubted it before. I mean, who else in this world had natural violet hair?

"I meant, what are you doing here?" she said tensely.

"Those are two totally different questions. 'Who are you?' indicates a person's identity. 'What are you doing here?' indicates a person's purpose in a certain place. So which one are you trying to ask me?" I said. I smirked at the way she gritted her teeth together and growled. Being a big brother was something I could get used to.

Garfield laughed quietly at the way I had outshone Raven before she turned and glared at him with cold yet heated eyes. He shut up immediately.

"I meant both. Now who are you? Besides you're name," she added.

"Well, Garfield already told you that my name is Crow. Besides that, I just some kid who came looking for his childhood friend." And his younger sister. I was careful to leave that out, though.

She turned and looked back at my "li'l' brother. Then she turned back to me, a questioningly look in her eyes now. But her face remained emotionless and smooth. "Garfield? You mean Beast Boy?"

"Is that what you call him here?" I asked. I looked at Garfield and laughed. "That's what they call you? Couldn't they have come up with something more clever?" I mean, Beast Boy? It sounded so childish. Wasn't he, like, sixteen now? Even if he was still a kid at heart, shouldn't he get a more mature name?

"What we call him is besides the point. We're still focused on you."

I scoffed. "I'm not really an attention person. I hate the spotlight." For someone so isolated you'd think she'd understand the feeling.

"Well, that's unfortunate for you, isn't it?" she said in a mocking sympathetic voice.

"Hey, Rae!" Beast Boy said. I still could not get used to that name.

She turned to face him and narrowed her eyes. "What have I said about calling me that?"

Rae. I felt a small smile creep onto my lips. Something else to annoy her with.

"What's the matter, Rae?" I said.

She glared at me and snapped, "Stay out of this."

Beast Boy gestured to her attire. "I didn't know you wore dresses."

I looked down at her and saw that she was in fact wearing a dress. It was a light blue with a black belt buckle and black leggings underneath. I could go into more details, but I'm not a girl. Nor am I gay.

Well, at least the attention wasn't focused on me anymore.

"Starfire made me wear it," she mumbled. "Because a certain someone didn't help me out when I was being forced to go to the mall." She stared pointedly at Garfield and he smiled.

"I didn't have to help you out. You still owe me one," he replied.

She frowned and I saw her jaw tighten. "Would you stop that? I don't owe you anything! I spare your life everyday! Isn't that enough?" she shouted.

How could he like her so much if all she did was yell at him? Did he find her death threats cute or something? I didn't think that's how it worked. Garfield always seemed like the kind who liked people who were light-hearted and free spirited anyway. Why would he go after someone like Raven?

Love was strange.

I saw him roll his eyes. I could see him being torn limb from limb with Raven's powers now. How was he so comfortable? Did his crush on her make him fearless? That was stupid.

"Whatever. You still owe me one whether you think so or not." He looked over at me and smiled. "Come on! Let's go see my room!"

"Trying to kill him already?" Raven interjected.

Garfield shot her a look before turning back to me. "Don't mind her. She's just cranky from a long day of shopping. Let's go." He walked out of the room and I started to follow him before turning to face Raven. Her hands were on her hips and she was glaring at me since Garfield wasn't here to be her punching bag. I wanted to laugh at how cute she looked. Did little sister's always look cute when they're mad? Raven managed it.

"Nice meeting you, Raven," I said before I left the room.

Hopefully we would get along better as time passed. I wouldn't be able to stand it if she hated me or if she got hurt. Hopefully she'd find some familiarity in me so she wouldn't be so distant. Hopefully she would trust me and actually like me.

All while she didn't know the truth about our relationship.

**Author's Comments:**

**Another short chapter. Lots of babbling at the end. I kind of felt like I was abandoning you guys with NYATF, so I typed this chapter up. Not to mention, I have writer's block for all my stories. But I broke some of it off to write this. **

**Review please! Let's get to 33 reviews! That's 6 more!**

**Until next time~!**


End file.
